


Adore Me

by ooza



Series: Adore [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooza/pseuds/ooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adore, Adore . . . written from Edward's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore Me

**Author's Note:**

> In 2012, PTB approached me about doing a pledge-a-thon. Together we raised $375 for education. Everyone who pledged received a copy of this chapter back in March. 
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who donated to Project Team Beta’s 2012 Back to School Fundraiser! I’m thrilled to have been a part of it and will be forever amazed that so many of you participated specifically for this piece. 
> 
>  
> 
> **This is a companion piece and may contain a certain amount of spoilers. I recommend you read whatever is posted of Adore, Adore first to get the full effect, but hey, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning** : This story was written for the sole purpose of smut. Dirty, dirty smut. The sexual acts that take place occur between two consenting adults. These are not, by any means, safe guidelines for any sexual encounter. If any of the events/circumstances in this story offend you, please stop reading.

I needed to get laid.

It’d been almost four months since I moved here. Not a week went by where I worked less than 50 hours. Lately it was closer to 60. Even if I had the means to meet someone, it wasn’t like I had time to date.

Dating. What a ridiculous concept.

Cullen Properties was expanding. There was always something to do. I didn’t have the time, or the money, to take a girl out on the off chance that someday I _might_ get into her pants. I had no interest in maintaining a relationship. With commitment came responsibility. I wasn’t interested in that.

Some days, though, it would’ve been nice to have a distraction.

I stepped out of my apartment. The receivables report felt like it was burning a hole in my hand. I didn’t know what it was about this neighborhood, but no one ever paid their fucking rent on time. I hated, _hated_ doing collections. Most of the time it wasn’t too bad. They’d tell me a sob story but usually pay within a couple days. Two renters, however, hadn’t paid since my dad put me in charge of this building.

As I entered the stairwell, the sound of a door opening somewhere below captured my attention. There was only one other person living here who consistently took the stairs. I picked up my pace.

Sure enough, it was her: the hot little number from the second floor. I caught a glimpse of her before she rounded the corner. She was wearing the black skirt. It must have been a uniform of some sort, because she was in it most of the times I saw her. Sure it was boring, but it was short. God those legs. Every time I saw them, I envisioned them wrapped around my waist. Or pushed over her head. I wouldn’t discriminate against the second rate uniform. I’d leave the skirt on while I fucked her. I wondered if she liked her hair pulled. I bet I could wrap her ponytail around my fist at least twice.

More than once I’d thought about looking her up. It couldn’t have been difficult to find out who she was. I knew what floor she lived on. The lease was probably in her name. I’d never seen her coming or going with anyone else, a good indication she was single.

But putting a name to the face would only ruin the fantasy, and I liked the fantasy. In my mind she was perfect. Willing to let me do anything I wanted. Able to take whatever I imagined dishing out. Reality would only prove to be disappointing.

Things were better this way.

I stopped in front of the door to the first floor. Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes and adjusted myself. I needed to collect my thoughts before anyone saw me. Turned out all I had to do was think about what I needed to do next. It was like I’d never seen the girl from the second floor.

“Mrs. Cope?” I rapped on her door louder than necessary for most people. “Mrs. Cope, it’s Edward.”

“Who is it?”

“Edward Cullen.” I raised my voice and enunciated each syllable. One of these days she wasn’t going to hear a damn thing I said.

“Oh, Edward!” Shelley Cope opened the door with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed my hand with both of hers. The bones in her fingers were frail. Her skin was cool to the touch. “I made cookies.”

I let her pull me inside and slipped off my shoes before following her to the kitchen.

“Would you like some tea?” she asked.

“Come on, now. You know I don’t drink that stuff.”

“How about some milk?”

Shelley poured a glass of milk and set it on the table with a small plate of cookies. I thanked her and sat down. I’d learned it was easier to accept her hospitality than to decline and hurt her feelings. Nothing ruined my day quite like a teary-eyed old lady.

After I finished eating and she showed me the quilt she’d started earlier that week, I broached the topic of her account.

“Mrs. Cope, you know why I’m here, right?”

“Of course I do.”

She stood on stiff legs and hobbled to the kitchen drawer. I sighed, relieved when she pulled out a checkbook. Looked like I wouldn’t have to sit through another conversation about how her son had lost his job, how her social security checks went toward medical bills and quilting supplies, and how craft show season was almost upon us.

“Here you go.” With a shaking hand, she handed me the check. My heart sank when I read the amount.

“Fifty dollars. Mrs. Cope, you’re three months behind.”

“Well, yes, but that’s all I have.”

I started to fold the check in half but stopped. Fifty dollars? It would barely make a dent in her account. It would be pointless to accept it, especially if she needed the money to survive. Hoping I wouldn’t later regret my decision, I tore the check in half and dropped it on the table. The troubled expression on her face was like a kick to the shin.

“I don’t feel right accepting this,” I explained. “It’s not enough to make a difference. I’ll be back next month. Please try to have at least a full month’s rent. I can’t let this go much longer.”

When I left Shelley’s apartment, I headed to apartment 2E, home of the elusive Isabella Swan. This woman seemed to evade me at every turn. She was never home. She never answered her phone. I was about one bad night away from bolting her door closed so she’d have to come find me.

Truth be told, I’d never really tried _that_ hard to contact her. I always had more important things to do. But now she was 90 days behind on her rent, and if I didn’t take care of it, there would be consequences.

For her.

For me.

I didn’t want to face my father’s wrath.

Once again she wasn’t there. I forwent leaving another note on her door. If history was any indication, it wouldn’t do any good. Perhaps I’d have to try again at a more unconventional time.

I checked my watch. It was later than I’d hoped. Soon I’d be meeting with two prospective tenants who wanted to look at apartments. I also had a meeting with the maintenance company about a leak in the roof, and an appointment with an owner of a commercial building who was looking for a company to manage it for him.

There was just enough time to head back to my apartment for lunch. The kitchen was practically devoid of food. I was never one for grocery shopping, but it looked like I’d have to do it soon. The lunch meat was a little wet, but it smelled fine. I checked the bread for mold before making a sandwich.

Eating lunch alone always reminded me how much I hated this stupid town. Not having my friends nearby sucked. And Rosalie. She’d always been available for lunch or dinner.

Or when I needed to get laid.

My phone vibrated. I fished it out of my pocket with a smile. Maybe I wasn’t the only one who wanted to release some tension in the bedroom.

“Hello, Rosalie,” I answered.

“Edward.” Her voice was sweet like honey and dripped of sex. The problem was she always sounded like that. It made it hard to tell if she was calling about business or pleasure. “Mom misses you, and she told me to guilt trip you into visiting.”

Always straight to the point. I shouldn’t be surprised. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. The air echoed through the phone and hissed back into my ear.

“I miss her too.”

“You can’t avoid him forever.”

I knew I couldn’t. It’d been damn near impossible since I started working for him.

“I know.”

“You missed my birthday.”

Fuck, this conversation was _not_ going how I’d hoped.

“I’m sorry,” I groaned. “I’ve been busy, and it’s a twelve hour drive.”

“Nine and a half.”

Arguing with Rosalie was futile. Sometimes it was much easier to concede. “Soon, okay?”

“Fine, but if I don’t see you before next month, I’m showing up at your door.”

“Fair enough.” I actually quite liked the idea. A trip home wasn’t high on my list of priorities, even if I was going to see her.

I loved Rosalie. She’d felt the same about me once. She was my first. First love, first fuck. Too bad we wanted different things out of life. She wanted someone more responsible. I wanted someone more adventurous in bed. Honestly, what kind of girl flat out refused to drink a load of cum every now and then?

It might not have worked out for us, but whenever we were both without commitments . . . well, we were adults with needs, even if they were to varying degrees.

At least Rosalie knew what to expect from me. Sometimes she’d let me get away with murder; other times she’d tell me to hurry up and come already. She never judged me for the things that turned me on, which was more than I could say for a lot of the women I’d fucked.

“Did you get the reports I sent you?” she asked.

I pushed the thoughts of sex out of my head. I really needed to get laid. “Printed them out this morning.”

“Any luck?”

None whatsoever. “I’m working on it.”

“You’d better, because if you don’t take care of that shit, your dad’s going to be the one paying you a visit.”

I didn’t doubt that for a moment.

“I’ll see you soon, Rosalie.”

“Bye, Edward.”

 

 

It was late when I was finally finished for the day. The meeting with the building owner went well. He would be signing a contract by the end of the week. Unfortunately the drive was long, and unless my father was willing to hire someone else—which I was positive he wasn’t— _I_ would be the one traveling when someone needed to be there.

I knew I should see if Isabella Swan was home. I almost said fuck it and went to my apartment, but as I reached the second floor landing, I reconsidered. It was just past eleven o’clock. There was a good chance she’d be there. If I didn’t catch her now, I didn’t know when the opportunity would arise again.

I banged on her door loud enough for the entire floor to hear. A few seconds passed before the locked turned. Finally. I exhaled in relief, but when the door opened, I froze.

Not her. Anyone but her.

Why did the girl who’d been fueling my fantasies for the past three months have to be her?

“Hi,” she said. She cocked her head to the side and a dreamy look filled her eyes. It was cute. Sexy. She was wearing the black skirt I loved so much. Maybe her account being delinquent wasn’t such a bad thing. At least it gave me an excuse to talk to her.

I found myself smiling in return. There was something about her that drew me in, made me want to be close to her.

“Hello, are you Miss Swan?”

“Yes.” She paused. Her lips parted slightly. Good lord, that mouth. “Please, call me Bella.”

“Bella.” I liked the way it sounded, the way it felt when I said it. “Beautiful name. May I come in, Bella?”

“Um—” Her body tensed. Unease replaced the whimsical look on her face. Perhaps I was too forward. She didn’t know me, after all. “What is this about?”

Her eyes widened as I leaned forward, and I smiled at her reaction. There was something about her discomfort that I enjoyed.

“We need to talk about your past due rent.”

She slapped her hands over her face to stifle her laughter. “I’m sorry, but who the hell are you?”

Who the hell was I? Who the hell did she think I was, stopping by in the middle of the goddamned night to inquire about her rent? “Your landlord.”

“Oh, yeah? Since when?”

The girl had attitude. Not that I didn’t like it. I just didn’t like it in this context. It had been a long day, I was tired, and my efforts to contact this woman had been frustrating.

“Since now.”

I thought she was about to back down, apologize, make up some excuse for why she hadn’t paid. Instead she stood up straight and stepped closer to the door.

“In case you aren’t aware, Carlisle Cullen owns this building, and last I checked, you’re about twenty years too young to be him.” Bella made a dramatic show of slamming the door. I raised my arm. Startled, she gasped and jumped back as the door bounced off my forearm.

“My name is Edward Cullen.” I extended my hand. “Sorry, I should have introduced myself first.”

“Oh.” Her face fell as she reached out and took my hand. Christ, I’d never seen someone so disappointed to meet me. So much for the great introduction opportunity.

“My father’s a busy man. I’ve recently taken over for him here. Trust me, if I was in charge three months ago, your failure to pay wouldn’t have been overlooked for this long.” It wasn’t entirely true. Technically it had been my responsibility to see her account was to date, but I didn’t want her to view me as the bad guy. “Actually, I’ve been trying to find you for the past few weeks, but you never seem to be home.”

“What can I say? I work a lot.”

“Hmm.” Cue the excuses. Unlikely as it was for someone to roam the halls at this hour, no one needed to overhear her personal business. “May I come in now?”

“Why?” Her tone was cutting, but she stepped to the side. I entered her apartment and closed the door behind me.

“I need a payment. Can you pay half of what’s due?”

“No.”

At least she was honest.

“One month?” I asked. One month would be enough to remove her from eviction status. I hoped she would say yes so this stupid conversation would be over. I sighed when she shook her head. “You have to pay me _something_.”

“I can’t, okay?” She waved her hand toward the door. “I get paid tomorrow. Come back then.”

“How much?”

“I don’t know. A month’s rent, maybe.” Her fire died right there in front of me. Gone was the feisty girl who’d answered the door minutes ago. This was what I hated the most about this particular duty. I’d ruined her night, probably her entire week.

“Look, I don’t want to evict you, okay?” It was the truth. I didn’t want to do it, not to her. I didn’t know anything about this girl, but I’d imagined her sucking my cock so many times it was hard to remember we were strangers.

“So don’t.” Bella looked me directly in the eyes. Her desperation was palpable.

I knew the feeling.

I wanted to help her, offer her more time, but just like Shelley, my hands were tied. I could only delay the inevitable for so long.

I glanced around her apartment, unable to look at her any longer. A bright pink envelope on her kitchen table caught my eye. It was on top of a stack of unopened mail. From the size of the pile, there looked to be more than a week’s worth of correspondence.

“Bills?” I asked.

“That’s none of your business.” She was right—it wasn’t. But her fight was back. I enjoyed seeing her riled up.

“Ooh, feisty. I like it.”

Her jaw dropped open as she scoffed at me. I focused on her lips and tongue and tried to keep my mind from wandering into dangerous territory. It was pointless. My fantasies were ingrained in the back of my mind.

“Bella—”

“Miss Swan,” she hissed.

“Miss Swan.” Single. Mouthy. What I wouldn’t do to take this girl to bed and see what kind of attitude she had once I impaled her with my cock. “Would you be open to coming to an . . . alternate agreement?” The words were out of my mouth before I realized what I was doing. Blame it on the lack of sleep. Or lack of pussy. Either way, I was clearly out of my right mind.

“Like what, a payment plan? It’s not necessary. I’ll give you the money when I get it. I promise.”

She was serious now. Not necessarily cordial, but the snarky attitude was absent. It could have been so easy to go along with her assumption—insist on a payment plan or let it go completely. It would have been the smart thing to do. The safe thing. But I wanted her. I’d wanted her for a long time.

“No, not like a payment plan.” I didn’t want to spell it out. I was testing the waters, leaving myself an out in case she didn’t take it well.

Bella stared at me. I stared at the skirt hugging her hips. It was obvious the moment she figured it out. Her face turned bright red and her jaw dropped open.

“No! Absolutely not.”

My gut twisted. This wasn’t the reaction I’d hoped for, though I suspected it might be coming. I kept my cool, not about to admit guilt.

Or defeat.

“No,” she repeated. She didn’t sound as definite this time. Her eyes shifted away.

My resolve was set. If this was going to fuck me over, so be it. The damage was done. No sense in backtracking now. “Come on. It’ll be fun.” I hoped I didn’t sound as desperate as I felt.

“I’m not a prostitute!” she yelled. “How dare you?”

“How dare I? I’m trying to help you.”

“You’re taking advantage of me. This is sexual harassment! I could press charges.”

Prostitution? Sexual harassment? Christ, I wasn’t harassing her. It was just a suggestion. Women were crazy. “I’m not sexually harassing you.”

“Yes you are. You’re threatening to evict me if I don’t have sex with you.”

“No, I’m threatening to evict you if you don’t pay the rent you owe. In case you forgot, you signed a lease. I’m simply offering you an easy opportunity to erase some of that debt. Besides, I didn’t say anything about sex.”

“Yeah, but that’s what you meant. It still counts.”

“Look, if you want to pay, that’s fine. But I can’t give you more time. If you don’t have at least one month’s rent by tomorrow . . .”

“You’re gonna evict me?”

“I’ll give you an official notice, yes.”

Bella turned away from me and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Waterworks. Fantastic. She sniffled before glaring at me. Redness rimmed her eyes. I liked her worked up, I liked her angry, but seeing her legitimately upset made me feel like an asshole. A soon to be unemployed asshole. I had to get out before I did anything else stupid.

“I’ve obviously outstayed my welcome.” I pulled a business card from my wallet and laid it on the table. “Call me when you have the money. Tomorrow,” I added. Hopefully she’d forget about the rest of our conversation.

I didn’t look back as I let myself out.

 

 

I couldn’t sleep that night. Bella Swan haunted my every thought. Her smile. Her anger and her tears. Her spitfire.

That goddamned skirt.

Propositioning her was the stupidest thing I’d ever done. If my father found out, he wouldn’t hesitate to fire my ass.

Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. It would be an out, even if it were a forced one.

I didn’t know what kind of legal repercussions I could face, if any. My only solace was that it would be her word against mine. Perhaps I should swallow my ego and apologize. Do some damage control. Beg for forgiveness. That is, if I could even get in contact with her again. She wasn’t the easiest person to get a hold of in the first place.

Against my better judgment, I let my mind wander back to her apartment. Things could have turned out differently had she just agreed. I would have taken her right there, bent over the counter, skirt pushed around her waist. I’d have used her long hair as leverage, pulling, forcing her back to arch so I could slide deeper inside of her.

I knew it was wrong—thinking of her like this. She was no longer a stranger. There was a name to put with the face. I had acted less than professional. Despicable even. Her disheartened expression when I’d officially introduced myself flashed into my mind. I pushed it out of my thoughts.

It didn’t stop my hand from moving beneath my boxers. Thinking about her like that always got me hard. Stopping wasn’t in my nature once I got started. I shut out the voice in my head telling me it was wrong and allowed myself to feel.

She would like it. She would beg for more. Beg to come. I wouldn’t let her. Not until I thoroughly worked her over. I’d use her in every way. Claim every hole. I wouldn’t stop until she was filled with my cum. Then I’d make her lick me clean.

I tightened my grip. The speed of my strokes increased. I closed my eyes and pictured Bella on her knees. She looked up at me with watery eyes as I fucked her mouth.

“Swallow.” It was barely a whisper, but in my fantasy it was a demand.

Warm liquid streamed onto my stomach as I came. The only sound in the room was my heavy breathing. I rode out the high as long as possible. All too soon Bella’s face faded away. Then it was just me and the darkness.

As far as fantasies went, that one was pretty mild. But it was realistic, considering the situation it stemmed from. Bella was probably a nice girl who wouldn’t dream of letting me do half of what I wanted to her. And if she did, it would most likely be the one and only time I got to do them. At least that’s what past experience had taught me. If I ever did get her in pants, I’d have to make it count, because I sure as hell wasn’t getting any second chances.

Not that it mattered. She clearly wasn’t interested. If there was any hope for me, I’d surely blown it tonight. I shouldn’t be upset, though.

It was better this way.

Rolling out of bed, I grabbed a dirty shirt from the floor and wiped myself off. The routine was familiar. I’d done it almost every night since first laying my eyes on the girl from the second floor.

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of Bella. It wasn’t the lust-ridden dreams I was accustomed to. This time she was just out of my reach, smiling, laughing. Each time I tried to talk to her, no sound left my mouth. It was frustrating, yet I was content just being in her presence.

The dream remained on the outskirts of my mind as I woke. It felt so real that for a moment I could have sworn she was there with me. Strangely, I was disappointed to realize I was alone.

I didn’t have much of a chance to analyze what it meant before the events of the previous day came crashing back. I fumbled for the phone on my nightstand. No angry emails or texts from my father. No missed calls.

So far, so good.

It took everything I had to drag myself out of bed and get started on my day. It didn’t take long to immerse myself in the mundane daily tasks of my job. For once, work actually proved to be a good distraction.

I was making the final changes to a new rental contract when my cell phone rang. An unknown number. I hoped it was a return call from one of the real estate agents I’d contacted that morning. There was a building I’d found online. It needed a lot of work, but it was located in the heart of a newly developing area. If I could get it for the right price, I was positive it would be a lucrative investment.

“Cullen Properties.”

“Edward?”

“Speaking.”

“This is Bella. Bella Swan.”

Adrenaline coursed through me. I jumped to my feet. The quick movement sent the pages of the rental agreement fluttering to the floor. When I bent to retrieve them, the phone slipped from my grasp. I fumbled with it, trying to get it back to my ear before I missed anything she said. I honestly hadn’t expected to hear from her. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that no good would come of this conversation. I leaned my elbows on the table and prepared for the worst.

“Miss Swan.” Keeping calm wasn’t easy when I thought of all the ways my life would be screwed. “I didn’t expect your call so soon.”

“Yeah, well—” She sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a rush of words. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed yesterday.”

“Oh?” I closed my eyes. This was it.

“About . . . alternate payment methods.”

“Oh.” Of all the things I’d expected her to say, that wasn’t one of them. “Have anything specific in mind?”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d tell me more.”

“Hmm.” My stomach sank. She wanted me to talk. To make an admission. Well, I wasn’t about to incriminate myself. “That’s not something I’m comfortable discussing over the phone.”

“Please.” Bella’s tone was pleading, raw. I would love to hear her begging in a different context. I fought to keep my mind out of the gutter. This was not the time to let down my guard. “I just want to know what you expect from me. What I’d have to do.”

Despite my suspicious, I was curious. And hopeful. I couldn’t brush her off now. Not if there was the slightest possibility she might take me up on my offer.

“I’m not going to _make_ you do anything; you understand that, right?”

“I know.” She sounded so sad. So defeated. This wasn’t the type of reaction I’d wanted from her.

“I don’t want you agreeing to something you’re going to feel bad about later.”

“That’s just the thing. I’m not sure _what_ I’d be agreeing to.”

If she thought for a moment I would spell it out to her over the phone, she was dead wrong. Not knowing her intentions frustrated me beyond belief. “Whatever you want it to be.”

“How much of my rent will go away?” She sounded sincere, though it could be wishful thinking on my behalf. We weren’t going to get anywhere talking in circles, that was for sure.

“That depends on what you let me do to you.”

“What do you want to do to me?” Her voice was soft and breathless. I had to strain to hear her better.

“Everything.” It was the most truthful thing I could say without incriminating myself. I needed to get her off the phone so we could discuss this in person. “We don’t have to decide now. Let’s just see what happens. We can hash out the details after.”

“How do I know you’re not going to screw me over?” Bella’s tone held an air of indignation. Her fight was back. It eased some of my apprehension.

“I fully intend on screwing you, Miss Swan.” A smile graced my lips when I heard her soft gasp. “But don’t worry, I promise to be fair.”

I waited, but she didn’t respond. Uncertainty hung over me. So much for not saying anything incriminating.

“Are you still there?”

“Yes.”

“Apartment 6B, seven o’clock. Bring one month’s rent or an overnight bag. Your choice. We can talk more then.” I hoped she knew I wouldn’t hold her to anything, though I wasn’t above using different methods of persuasion. “Oh, and Miss Swan?”

She remained silent. From her shaky breaths I knew she was still there.

“Wear a skirt.”

My hands shook as I ended the call. I couldn’t believe that had just happened. I was torn between excitement that I might actually get some and revulsion at what I was doing to get it. She had to be willing. That was all there was to it. And if she did agree to let me fuck her, I would make sure she enjoyed it.

It was hard to focus for the rest of the day. Work was put on the back burner in favor of getting my apartment in order. It wasn’t that I wanted to impress her so much as I didn’t want to give her _any_ reason to shoot me down. I took out the trash, tossed all the dirty laundry in the hamper, washed the dishes, stuffed anything sitting around into drawers and closets, and changed the bedding. I didn’t know where we’d end up, but I’m sure she had no interest in being between my dirty sheets.

If it were up to me, I’d keep her in my bed all night. I wasn’t delusional enough to think she’d let me do half the things I’d fantasized about. It wasn’t because I was into anything really sick. I didn’t want to cause her pain, though I could be persuaded if she were into that sort of thing. More than anything, I wanted to be in charge. Having to ask permission or being told no killed the mood. I wanted her to trust me enough to let me use her however I saw fit. To be my own personal toy.

But we were strangers. I doubted she’d trust me enough to surrender her body to me completely.

At this rate, I’d be happy if I got off by a hand that wasn’t my own.

I barely had enough time to shower and shave before there was a knock on my door. I wasted no time opening it. There was no sense in downplaying my eagerness.

Bella stood before me. As requested, she wore a skirt. It was dangerous. Short, and too flowy to wear safely in public. If she bent over . . . if there were a breeze . . .

I wondered what, if anything, she wore beneath it.

My smile faded when I noticed the only thing she carried was her purse. Looked like she didn’t plan on staying long. All my luck, she didn’t have the money either. I stepped back and motioned for her to enter. Bella took a few cautious steps. I closed the door behind her.

“Miss Swan.”

Bella didn’t waste time with pleasantries. “I need something concrete.”

“Concrete?”

“Yes. If I’m going to do this, I want to be guaranteed something going into it. Tell me at least one thing you want me to do and what I’ll get in return. That way you can’t say that I didn’t hold up to your expectations.”

She didn’t trust me. That was understandable. If this weren’t a trick, if she weren’t setting me up, then she was the one with everything to lose.

“You understand why I’m hesitant to make a verbal agreement, don’t you? I trust you. I need you to trust me.”

“Please.”

There was the begging again. I was hesitant, not only to make a verbal agreement, but because predictability was boring. I didn’t want to make a linear path. I wanted this to be fun, spontaneous. Besides, I had no idea what Bella was into, what she’d let me get away with doing. The last thing I wanted was to scare her away.

“I don’t want this to feel like a business deal.”

“That’s exactly what this is,” she argued.

“It’s not going to be any fun if you’re just looking for a way to get it over with as quickly as possible.”

“Just name something.” Bella crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. The look on her face told me she wasn’t fucking around. Damn, it was hot, but these negotiations needed to end.

“I want your lips wrapped around my dick.” I held up a finger. “One month.”

Her resolve set right before my eyes. She exhaled and nodded. I did my best to hide my surprise. She was going to get me off. Thank God.

My hand dropped to her hip. I stepped closer and bent down to kiss her. Our lips barely touched before she jerked her head away and twisted out of my grasp.

I was confused, unsure of what I’d done wrong. She’d just agreed, hadn’t she? It was hard to concentrate on my thoughts when the blood was rushing to fill my erection.

She meandered into the kitchen. I followed her. Leaning against the counter, she bowed her head. Her back rose and fell with sharp breaths. I had to remember she was nervous. This was my idea after all, not hers. Her hesitancy should’ve been enough of a reason to call off this whole thing, but I wanted her. Unless she demanded otherwise, I had no intention of stopping.

I needed to take it slower, find a way to help her relax.

“Would you like a drink?”

She watched me retrieve a rocks glass and the bottle of Jim Beam I’d stashed in the cabinet earlier. I didn’t bother with ice. Neat was the quickest way to get this down her throat. I poured two fingers and slid the drink in front of her.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” she asked in disbelief.

No matter what I did, I couldn’t get anything right. She was on edge, which only made me more nervous. “I think we both need to relax.”

Bella lifted the glass and took a sip, barely enough to wet her lips. Apparently she wasn’t accustomed to drinking straight liquor. Her face twisted into a grimace, and she shook her head.

“Ugh, that’s disgusting.”

“I have wine.”

“No, thank you.”

Not about to let it go to waste, I slammed the rest of the shot. It burned, but the warmth that spread through my chest was much welcome. I set the glass in the sink and stood behind Bella. Not touching her, but close enough to feel the heat radiating from her skin.

“I want this to be fun for you. Just know that whatever we do, you will not be left unsatisfied.” I gripped her hips and leaned closer until my lips were pressed against her neck. “And we can do _whatever_ you want.” Placing my hands on her stomach, I pulled her against me. “Do you feel this? I have been hard all day long. You can’t imagine the things I want to do to you.”

I ran my hands down Bella’s legs. She gasped when I touched her bare skin, squirmed when my hands when under her skirt.

Panties.

I was half hoping to find her going commando. I remedied the situation rather easily. Bella didn’t resist as I removed her underwear and shoved them into my pocket for safekeeping. It gave me hope that she’d be receptive of my cock in more than just her mouth.

I turned Bella to face me before squeezing her ass and rubbing against her. The pressure was torture, an amazing torture. It’d been way too long since I’d felt this with someone else.

When I kissed Bella’s neck, she tilted her head back. I loved the way she turned to putty in my hands. If things kept progressing like this, I might get away with more than head.

I slipped my hand over her pussy. Her skin was soft, shaved. She’d prepared for this, for me. She shifted her legs, almost imperceptibly. I held still. I wanted her to anticipate what I would do, to want me to touch her. If that meant teasing her all night, so be it.

“Give yourself to me,” I whispered. “I want to be in charge.”

Her body tensed. Her breaths were unsteady. For the first time, I feared I might be legitimately scaring her.

“You won’t regret it. You can always tell me to stop.” I hoped the tender kisses I placed on her neck would ease her uncertainty. I shifted my hand against her. “Just let me have the control.”

She nodded. I was elated. Taking her by the hands, I led her into the living room. The bed would have been more comfortable, but I was positive she was barely keeping her cool as it was. I stopped before the couch and dropped her hands. It was time to see just how willingly she obeyed.

“Get on your knees.”

She dropped to the floor without hesitation. I unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned my fly. I pushed my jeans and boxers down without shame. I had no qualms with my body, and I wasn’t one to be shy when a girl was about to suck me off.

Bella’s eyes widened as I took a seat on the couch. I let her take a moment to look.

I watched porn and showered in the men’s locker room, so I knew where I rated. I was well endowed, could hurt someone if I wasn’t careful. But I was far from having the biggest dick out there. By the expression on her face, I was the biggest she’d ever seen. It was an ego trip, if nothing else.

“Come here,” I commanded.

She crawled to me, and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing I’d ever seen. It made me wish she were crawling away from me so I could look at her ass. Maybe I’d get her to do that later.

I pulled off Bella’s shirt and dropped it onto the floor. I was going to remove her bra too, but she reached out and wrapped her warm fingers around my cock. She squeezed, stroking up and down my length.

As good as it felt, I didn’t want her using her hand as a cop out. She agreed to give me head. I was going to get as much of my cock in her mouth as possible.

“Huh-uh.” I took her wrists and pulled her closer. Then I tucked her hands under my thighs so she wouldn’t be tempted to use them. It worked well, considering her face hovered inches above me. “You won’t be needing those.”

Bella ducked her head and licked up my shaft. When she swirled her tongue around the tip, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from blowing it. I took deep breaths as she teased me. She was no stranger to having a cock in her mouth. I hoped her experienced would work to my advantage when I took over.

Gathering her hair into a makeshift ponytail, I clasped my fingers together and placed both hands on the back of her head. She took me into her mouth without disputing. I fucked her mouth nice and slow, hitting the back of her throat on each downward stroke. Each time I pushed a little harder, held her there a little longer. Her breaths were deep and even. Her neck and shoulders were relaxed. I knew she could take more of me.

“You’re doing so good.” I stopped but didn’t pull out of her mouth. I wanted to give her a second to prepare for what I was about to do. “I’m going to hold you down,” I warned her. “I want to get deeper.”

Bella took a couple deep breaths but otherwise seemed okay. I pushed her head down again. This time when I met resistance, I kept pushing. I tried to be gentle, but she was _so close_ to taking all of me. The sight alone nearly did me in.

She began to gag. When her entire body convulsed, I released my grip on her hair. She sat back and coughed. Fuck, the entire scene was hot. I waited while she caught her breath.

Once she collected herself, Bella looked up at me with worried eyes. I smiled through my lust induced haze. She was doing great. Better than I imagined. If she took me in her mouth again, I wouldn’t be able to hold off.

I wasn’t ready to come yet.

Grasping a fistful of her hair, I held her in place. I took my cock with my other hand and tapped it to her lips.

“Kiss it.”

I watched as she awkwardly tried to kiss me. I kept moving myself just beyond her reach. She obeyed well, straining against the grip I had on her hair. When it became too much, she stopped fighting it, and her tongue darted out to lick me instead.

I wasn’t going to last much longer. Pulling her close, I rubbed my cock against her cheek. It left a shiny, wet trail on her skin. “Fuck, that’s hot.” I smacked it against her face before sliding back into her mouth.

“One more time. All the way.” We’d been so close last time. I knew she could take it all if she really tried. “I want to feel your nose pressed against me.”

Bella moaned around me. It reverberated through my entire body, pushing me closer toward release. We only had one chance to do this, because I was going to come whether or not she took all of me.

I guided her down, slower this time. I hesitated for only a split second when I met resistance. Then I pressed her head down steadily until my cock pushed past the barrier in the back of her throat.

“Fuck!” All coherent thoughts left my mind as her lips made contact with the base of my cock. Holy shit. I couldn’t believe she did it. She was a fucking champ. “I want to come like this.” I held her against me with both hands and rocked my hips up. “Swallow every drop.”

I barely got the words out before I came. Bella coughed, but she didn’t struggle, so I held her in place as I pulsed into her mouth. I felt her throat constricting around me as she swallowed.

Fucking perfection.

I dropped my arms from her head and shifted so she could reclaim her hands. The first thing she tried to do was wipe the cum off of her face. I grabbed her wrist to stop her before pushing her hand away.

Bella’s eyes widened as I took her jaw in my hand and tilted back her head.

“You missed some.”

Leaning down, I licked the fluid from her chin and kissed her. Unlike my first attempt, she didn’t pull away.

“You give great head.”

“Um, thank you?” Her shyness was endearing, especially for how she took everything in stride up to that point.

I coaxed Bella onto my lap, with her legs placed on either side of my hips. She was wet.

Really, really wet.

I could love this girl.

“Wow.”

Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her cheeks turned bright pink, and she kept her focus trained on my shoulder. I wasn’t exactly sure what to do.

The back of her hair was a rat’s nest from my hands. I smoothed it down the best I could as I collected my thoughts.

I wasn’t sure if she was embarrassed because of what we’d done or because she was currently creating a pool in my lap. If she enjoyed giving me head, then maybe she wanted more. I _had_ promised her she wouldn’t be left unsatisfied.

“Do you want to keep going?” I was almost afraid to know the answer. The thought of her leaving so soon after we’d started left a void in my chest.

“Do _you_ want to keep going?” Her voice was filled with apprehension. I hoped it was because she was too shy to ask for what she wanted, and not because she was afraid to say no.

“Hell yes.”

Bella’s eyes met mine, and her lips slowly curled into a smile.

“There are so many things I want to do. I’m not even close to being done with you.”

When she agreed, I helped her off my lap and led her to the bedroom. She glanced around the room, inspecting it from the doorway.

“Is this okay?” I hoped it was clean enough for her. A quick scan of the floor confirmed I hadn’t left any socks lying around. She nodded. I went to the bed and folded down the blankets. “Lie on the bed.”

I removed my shirt and stepped out of my jeans. My belt buckle jingled as it hit the floor. It gave me an idea. I picked it up and joined Bella on the bed. Straddling her, I started by playing with her nipples. Her tits were small, but they were still tits. I groped them before removing her bra completely.

I enjoyed the way she squirmed beneath me as I teased her flesh. I experimented—pinching, tugging, squeezing. I found out what made her sigh, what made her arch her back for more, what made her hiss and jerk away.

When she started rubbing her legs together, I stopped. It was time to tease her in a different way.

I picked up my belt and dragged the leather across her skin. “Hold out your hands.”

She did, but when I started to wind the belt around her wrists, she recoiled.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

All I could do was stare at her. It seemed pretty obvious to me. “Tying you up.”

“No.”

I bristled at the word but tried not to let it bother me. She didn’t trust me, which was understandable. But it was a belt. Did she honestly think I could render her helpless with it? If she wasn’t going to let me do this, there wasn’t much hope for the rest of the evening. I hated having to talk girls into things. Hated the looks they gave me, like the one on her face right now. Like there was something wrong with me for wanting this.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know.” Bella didn’t sound confident. This was the downfall of sex without an established relationship. While taking a girl out and getting to know her didn’t guarantee she’d be into the same things as me, at least she’d know me well enough to understand I didn’t wish her harm.

“Tell me to stop and I will. But I bet you won’t.” I lowered the belt and pressed my fists into the mattress. Bella looked uncertain as I leaned down and kissed behind her ear. “Trust me,” I whispered.

I kissed her neck and jaw. It wasn’t long before her body relaxed and her breathing became ragged. I sat up and met her eyes, not sure how to proceed.

Bella took a deep breath and held out her arms. Relief and excitement flooded through me as I looped the belt around her wrists. She took a shaky breath as I snaked the ends of the belt through the rungs of the headboard. I wasn’t sure how to fasten it without the entire thing going to hell, so I pressed the ends into her palms and closed her fingers around them.

I loved the thought of her completely at my mercy. If I were lucky enough to get her in my bed again, maybe she’d let me tie her up for real.

“One last thing.” I slid off the bed and stepped back. Damn, she looked good like that. It was like she was made to be tied to my bed. The only thing that could make the vision better was if she were completely naked. “This skirt is sexy, but it needs to go.”

With a firm tug, I removed her skirt. Bella pressed her legs together, bending them at the knees, covering herself as best she could with her arms stuck above her head.

“Open them.”

She spread her legs only wide enough for me to crawl between them.

I wanted her on full display.

I pressed her knees out, opening her up to me. Her skin was swollen and slick with arousal. It was a beautiful sight. My groin tightened in response. If she was that turned on and I’d barely even touched her pussy . . .

Maybe we were on the right track after all.

“Beautiful. Look how ready you are for me.” I slid my hands up her thighs. “I’m going to fuck that tight little pussy of yours, but first I’m going to see how wet I can get you.”

Bella sucked in a sharp breath as I pushed two fingers inside of her. She arched her back, but I held still.

“What’s wrong, baby? Do you want me to touch you here?” I brushed my thumb across her clit. She swiveled her hips. The sexiest moan fell from her lips. She wanted it, and I was going to make her beg.

She really was a beautiful sight to behold. I couldn’t remember a time when I’d had a woman in my bed who was this turned on with so little effort on my part. Christ, she was soaked after giving me head, which was quite a feat considering I’d used her like a blow up doll. It was a good thing I’d removed her panties first. Though on second thought, they would have made a great gag.

I wished there were some way to remember exactly how she looked right now. The vision of her turned on and spread wide on my bed would be perfect the next time I found myself hard and alone. It truly was a picture perfect moment.

“Hold on. I have an idea.”

I reached over to the nightstand with my free hand and dug through the contents for the digital camera. I was fairly positive I’d tossed it in there while picking up the room. My hand closed around it, and my heart raced into overdrive. I held it up, silently asking for permission.

“No way.” Bella shook her head, the same expression on her face as the last time she’d told me no.

“Are you sure?” I kept my tone light and playful, hoping to ease her apprehension. I figured a few extra strokes to her clit wouldn’t hurt, either.

Bella whimpered and lifted her hips in the air. I considered making her get herself off on my hand, but I didn’t want her coming yet. The more turned on she was, the more her guard would come down. I was going to make the most out of this opportunity.

“What’re you gonna do with them?” Her voice slurred as she spoke. She was coming undone. It wouldn’t take much to get what I wanted. “The pictures, I mean.”

“Nothing. They’ll just be for me.” I curled my fingers and watched as her body arched off the bed.

“Not my face.”

I wanted to remember everything so I could relive the entire experience as I looked back at the pictures. Pulling my fingers from her body, I pushed her legs wide and sat back. I took a picture of her, ready and waiting for me. Then I zoomed in and took a few more. I played with her, filling her up and stretching her out for the camera. She breathed heavily, soaking my hand as I pumped my fingers in and out of her.

“I can tell you’re enjoying this.”

“Mm-hmm.”

I liked her honesty, liked that she didn’t argue.

“You know, that’s the third time you’ve told me ‘no’ and then changed your mind. And just look at you, all sopping wet and writhing around on my bed. You should really say yes from now on.”

“Okay.”

I smiled. I much preferred this agreeable side of her.

“Besides, if you didn’t let me do this, you’d never know how much you like being a star.” I took another photo, making sure to get her tits in the frame this time. If I played my cards right, I was confident she’d let me photograph her face, preferably covered in my cum. “Mmm, I love the photos of you getting finger fucked. It’s hot seeing them inside you, but why stop at two?”

I shoved a third finger inside of her. I knew I was being rough, but she was well lubricated. Besides, I liked it rough. I needed to know how receptive she was of it before I opened her up with my cock.

Bella writhed on the bed. She bucked her hips each time my hand bumped her clit, gasped each time I filled her.

“That’s it,” I said, praising her. “Get my fingers nice and wet.”

I took another photo before adding my pinkie to the mix. Bella’s entire body tensed. She tugged on the belt as she groaned, pulling her upper body off the bed. I must have hit her limit. I hoped it was because she was being stretched at an awkward angle. If not, we were going to have a problem.

“Relax. I’m much bigger than this.”

Bella took deep, ragged breaths. Her face was scrunched in what I prayed wasn’t pain. Unless she told me otherwise, I fully planned on continuing. Stilling my hand, I returned my attention to the camera.

Eventually her breathing calmed. Her body relaxed. Her forehead smoothed. I experimented with her, working her body at different speeds and degrees of roughness. When her body tensed again, I was confident that was because of an impending orgasm, not because she was in pain. I held her at the brink, backing off and working her up again until _I_ couldn’t take it anymore.

“I can’t wait any longer.”

Every fantasy involved me feeling Bella’s hot, slick skin around my cock. Deep down I knew it was stupid, but I was going to take her bare, even if it was just for a few moments. There was a supply of condoms in the drawer for when she told me to stop, which she undoubtedly would.

I shed my boxers and returned to my spot between Bella’s legs. I coated my cock with her wetness before shoving it inside of her.

Bella stiffened, but instead of telling me to pull out like I expected, she moaned. She wrapped her legs around my hips, encouraging me to continue.

Her body was silky and warm. I was thankful for the extra stamina, having already gotten off once, because this was better than I could have imagined.

Bella still hadn’t relaxed. Her hands clutched the belt in an iron grip, and she held her breath.

“Breathe,” I whispered. I pried her fingers from the belt and helped free her wrists. I wanted her arms wrapped around me with the same desperation as her legs. “Hold on to me.”

She did as she was told, digging her fingers into my shoulders. I picked up the pace.

I couldn’t believe she was letting me fuck her without a condom. It was irresponsible. Reckless. Wrong. Hot. Sexy as fuck. I was too caught up in the moment to care about anything besides the way she felt.

I didn’t realize Bella had moved her hands and was caressing my back until her nails dug into my ass. She kissed my neck and my ear. It made me ecstatic to know she wanted me. Wanted me like this.

It wouldn’t be long before I came again, but first I wanted to get deeper. Grabbing Bella behind the knee, I pushed her leg toward her head. I felt the difference immediately as I slid farther into her body. I looked down. Fuck, _that_ would make a good picture.

I looked around for the camera; it was at the foot of the bed, just out of my reach.

“Fuck.”

I turned my attention back to where I entered her. I’d planned on pulling out and coming on her stomach, but she felt so good inside I didn’t want to stop. Besides, the thought of shooting my load in her pussy was fucking hot.

“I’m going to come inside of you.” I managed to hold off for a few more thrusts. I’d asked Bella to trust me, but trust went two ways. If there were a reason I should pull out, I expected her to tell me. I waited for her protest, but it never came.

I groaned as I spilled inside of her, pumping until I gave her everything I had. When I was finished, I collapsed, panting as my brain started working again.

“Edward.” Bella’s voice was high pitched and whiny as she said my name. “Please.”

She hadn’t gotten off yet, and I was well aware of that fact.

It was perfect.

There was still one area of her body I had yet to explore. If I’d learned anything from my previous conquests, it was that girls were much more receptive to things they otherwise wouldn’t try when they were turned on.

Or drunk.

But Bella wasn’t intoxicated, so I had to rely on her desire to come. Since she was already begging, I didn’t think it would take much to get what I wanted.

I pushed off of her and sat back. “Get on all fours,” I ordered. The noise she made told me she was frustrated, but she obeyed. I slapped her ass, hard, smiling as she flinched. “Stay.”

The lube was somewhere in the bathroom. I rummaged through the drawers, trying to remember which one I shoved it in. It didn’t matter how turned on she was. If I didn’t have lube, my dream of taking her in every hole was shot.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I found it. Bella’s curious eyes found me as I reentered the room. “No peeking,” I teased.

She dropped her head.

The slight arch of her back caused her ass to tip up. It was the view I’d missed out on earlier. I took a few moments to appreciate the way she looked. Her skin was smooth and creamy. Pale and absolutely flawless. Dark brown hair fell in waves around her face, just begging to be pulled. Tossing the bottle of lube onto the bed, I settled in behind her.

“Now, this I need a picture of. You with your ass in the air, exposed, ready and waiting for me to do whatever I want.”

I retrieved the camera from the edge of the bed and captured more photos. Bella wiggled her hips. A small stream of cum slid out of her pussy and down her leg.

“Fuck, you look so sexy with my cum leaking out of you.” I couldn’t resist running my hand over it, smearing it over her flushed skin. She pushed back against my hand as I slid my fingers into her again. “Soon. There’s just one more thing I want to do.”

Not knowing her experience level, I didn’t know the best way to proceed. So far, Bella had responded fairly well to my demands. I decided to keep my next move straight forward. I wasn’t sure how well she’d receive a finger in her ass, but I was convinced getting it in there as quickly as possible with little fanfare would be the best option.

She whimpered as I pulled my fingers from her body and froze as I slid them higher and pressed against her ass.

“What are you doing?” Bella sounded on the verge of panic. Not exactly the reaction I had hoped for, but it wasn’t completely unexpected.

“You know what I’m doing.” I kept my tone light and pressed harder. “Are you going to tell me no again?”

“No.”

I paused. I might have been able to talk her into getting tied up or having pictures taken, but this wouldn’t work if she weren’t completely on board. Before I could move away, she spoke.

“No, I mean . . . I’m not telling you no.” Her voice was quiet. She sounded embarrassed. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. Once she let go, I knew she’d enjoy it.

I pushed a single finger into her ass. From her ragged breathing, I couldn’t tell if she was excited or nervous or in pain. My finger was still slick from being inside her only moments before, so I didn’t think it was the latter. I moved slowly, allowing her to adjust. When she started moving with me, I knew it was time for more.

“You’re such a good girl.” I meant every word. She was being good for me. I hoped she would continue like this, letting me take the lead, giving me whatever I wanted. Somehow tonight had turning into one of the best nights of my life. I wanted to get off one last time, and I wanted Bella to come so hard she forgot her own name. My body was on board with the plan. I watched myself grow hard as I played with her.

I paused what I was doing long enough to squeeze lube onto my hand. When I resumed with two fingers, every muscle in her body locked up.

“Relax, baby. You’re doing so good.”

I caressed her with my other hand, warring with my own impatience. From previous experience, I knew one wrong move on my behalf would bring the evening to a screeching halt. My size made it especially important to take my time. I could hurt her—would hurt her—if she weren’t properly warmed up. Apologizing while she was in tears was not how I intended this evening to end.

It wasn’t hard to tell when Bella was ready. Her breaths became heavy. She began rocking her hips back, forcing my fingers deeper. Her body quivered and started tightening around me. I pulled my hands away from her. I had to get in her before she came, while she was still turned on and desperate.

“Fuck!” The expletive was erotic spilling from her lips. “Please!”

“I love it when you beg.” After applying a generous coating of lube to my cock, I put myself in position. Jesus, it looked like I might break her. “I’m going to make you come so hard,” I promised. “But first I want you to take my cock.”

“It’s never going to fit.”

She was going to be surprised.

“I’ll make it fit.”

“Edward . . .” She sounded about to panic again, but it wasn’t a no.

“I hope you say my name like that when I’m fucking you up the ass.”

I pressed forward. Bella let out a high pitched keen as her body accepted me. My grip on her hips was firm as I inched into her. Her head dropped to the bed, and she raked the sheets with her nails. My gaze dropped to where I disappeared inside of her.

“Halfway. Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

I entered her fully and paused to appreciate the way she felt. Nothing could have prepared me for the way her body gripped mine. My fantasies didn’t hold a candle to the real thing.

Her hair was silky and soft as I wrapped it around my hand, just like I’d imagined. I pulled, causing her back to arch in response. She was a beautiful sight. Photos of this would round out the collection perfectly.

I slid almost all the way out and took my time entering her again, snapping photos as I went. Not that I needed them. The image of her body stretching to accommodate me would forever be ingrained in my memory.

“So good. So tight.” I moved in slow, long strokes. Despite getting off twice, I wasn’t going to last long. From the way her entire body quivered beneath me, neither was Bella. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes!”

“Beg.”

Bella remained quiet. I wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to hear her plead in this context. With a sharp tug on her hair, I repeated myself.

“Beg.”

“Please, Edward! Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please make me come.”

Those were the words I wanted to hear. I pulled Bella onto her knees so her body was against mine. It wasn’t a good angle for thrusting, but I’d worry about me later. If she was going to beg for me, I wasn’t going to make her wait any longer.

It only took a few strokes between her legs before she fell apart. She grew heavy in my arms. I strained to hold her upright with my free arm.

“Edward!” she cried out, and fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest thing I’d ever heard.

Once she was finished, I released my hold. Bella swayed on her knees. Placing my palm on her back, I pushed her down to the bed and bore down. I wanted to be as deep as possible when I came. It only took a couple of thrusts before I was emptying into her again.

The energy seemed to drain out of me along with my cum. My arms buckled. The weight of my body pressed Bella into the mattress.

Though my body ceased to function, my mind was strangely focused. I was aware of everything I felt: The way the thin sheen of sweat between us cooled as we caught our breaths. How Bella’s back pressed against my chest with each ragged inhale. The heat of her body as I softened inside her.

“Are you all right?” It wasn’t until my lips were suctioned against her shoulder that I even realized I had kissed her. The gesture came naturally.

“I’m not sure,” she whispered. It wasn’t the answer I had expected. I hoped I hadn’t hurt her. “I should go.”

The thought of her leaving put an ache deep in my chest. It’d been so long since I felt a connection with someone, sexual or otherwise. “I want you to stay.”

“Edward—”

“Stay. At least until I know you’re going to be okay.” I couldn’t force her stay. And I didn’t want to. But it would sure be nice not to spend another night alone in my bed. “I’ll behave,” I promised.

“You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“You like me that way.” Rolling off the bed, I stood and held out my hand. “Come on, at least shower with me. You can’t leave looking like you’ve been thoroughly fucked . . . even if you have.”

Bella laughed and shook her head, but she took my hand and allowed me to lead her to the bathroom. I ushered her in before me. She stopped in the doorway and turned to face me. “Do you mind? I just . . . I need a moment?

I stepped back, and Bella closed the door. On further thought, maybe it was better to let her shower alone. One of us would probably end up freezing in the back of the stall anyway.

“The towels are under the sink,” I called through the door. “Take your time.”

I hurried to the half bathroom down the hall to clean up. I didn’t want to shower after Bella, in fear she would leave if I left her alone. It was a stupid thought. It didn’t matter if she stayed.

Bella took longer than I’d expected. As I lay in bed waiting, I wondered if she was avoiding me. Doubt started creeping in. She probably didn’t want anything to do with me at all now that we were done.

After what felt like an eternity, she emerged from the bathroom, holding tight to the towel wrapped around her body. It struck me that she didn’t have anything to sleep in.

I was okay with that.

“Come on.” I flipped down the blankets and beckoned for her to join me. She didn’t protest as she crossed the room and climbed onto my bed. I pulled the towel out of her grasp. Then I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and settled her against my side. Her skin was still damp from the long shower. She smelled like my soap. It felt nice to have a woman pressed against me again.

I opened my mouth to ask if she enjoyed the evening, but the words wouldn’t come out. Truth be told, I didn’t really want to know the answer. My ego had been bruised enough for one lifetime.

I hadn’t exactly gone easy on her. I’d been demanding and rough. Talked dirty. Done everything my way, which was exactly what I’d wanted all along. Sure she got off in the end, but I held her off and made her beg. I should have taken care of her sooner, more often. I came three times for Christ’s sake.

It was wrong to imagine a next time, but if I had another chance, I would go about it differently. I would get her off first. More than once. And I wouldn’t be so rough.

No, that was a lie. It would still be rough. If she liked it that way, and she seemed to really like it, then I would give it to her.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep were of how I could get her back in my bed.

In the morning, I was woken by Bella stirring. What I really wanted to do was fuck her and relieve my morning wood, but I didn’t know where our boundaries lay. I wanted to touch her one last time, not knowing what our futures held. Instead I settled for giving her a playful pat on her ass, above the blankets.

“Morning, baby.”

“Morning.”

“Sleep well?”

She nodded and craned her neck to look at the alarm clock. “It’s late. I should go.”

“It’s only nine.” I was about to offer breakfast. The look on her face told me she wasn’t having it. “On the bright side, it’s well past the walk of shame hour. You should be in the clear.”

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. Then she smiled. The tension seemed to flow from her as she laughed quietly. It gave me the courage to slip my arm beneath the covers. Resting my hand on her waist, I slid closer. Heat radiated off her skin. I could feel it, even with the distance I kept between our bodies. I ran my fingers along her stomach. It worked to relieve some of my pent up nervousness.

“Well, I guess we have one last decision to make before I leave.”

Ah, yes. The reason she was here. Last night went so well, I almost forgot it wasn’t a social affair.

“I’ve already made a decision,” I said.

“And?” She seemed apprehensive, like she was waiting for me to rescind my offer. It stung, how little she thought of me.

“Consider your account paid in full.”

“Really?”

“You were perfect last night,” I told her. It was the truth. Other than her few moments of hesitation, everything about the evening was perfect. “I couldn’t have asked for a better experience.”

“Oh.” Bella looked away. Even in the dim lighting of the room, I could make out the blush creeping into her cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.”

“I really should go.”

Bella slipped out of my bed. I threw on my jeans from last night and helped gather her clothes from around the apartment. She never inquired about her panties, so they remained tucked into my pocket.

Too soon, we were standing on opposite sides of my door.

“See ya, I guess,” she said.

“Bye.” I didn’t let her take more than a few steps before I called after her. “Bella, one more thing.”

Bella turned and waited, seeming to hang on my words. I took a moment to appreciate the vision before me. She was beautiful, but with her twisted skirt, wrinkled shirt, and disheveled hair, she also looked like she’d been worked over.

I smiled. I’d done a good job of that, at least.

“See you next month.”

Without giving her a chance to respond, I closed the door. From where she stood, I couldn’t see her through the peephole, but I hoped she wore the same lustful expression I envisioned in my mind.


End file.
